Invaders Must Die
by kisskisskill
Summary: The best was the best and there wasn't anyone better than Kongo Agon. Except really, there was. other!school and canon!bending :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it, though it'd be funny if I did~

Notes: So, since I'm apparently suffering from an attack of rabid plot bunnies (my own fault for reading ES21 fic when I have a Reborn and PoT fic to work on), here's my latest madness.

Beware the canon!rape, because the PoT fandom has taught me that I like other!school fic way too much to be healthy. Also messing with ages, because hey, I had to make the entire plot device _plausible_ after all! This will wind up as multi-chapter, which will be interesting.

**Invaders Must Die**

* * *

When Kongo Agon applied to Shinryuji, he knew that he'd be accepted, no questions asked. He'd seen their practices, watched replays of their tournaments, and he _knew_ that he was better than all of them. It would be him and Unko-chan and that weird Ikkyu kid this year and that's _all_ he needed to drag this team straight to the Christmas Bowl.

He wasn't expecting to be rejected.

He still got in academically, of course- He was a genius, how could he not? But that letter had come anyways, stark white paper and perfect, printed letters that spelled out "too bad, so sad" in no uncertain terms, and Kongo Agon _did not fail_.

He confronted the old geezer about it on the first day of classes, furious and out of control while Unsui and Ikkyu tried to blend into the background from embarassment. The old man simply sat there while Agon yelled himself hoarse before telling him blankly that someone better had applied, and to leave, _now,_ before he had him suspended.

Agon was too shocked to protest.

He _was_ the best. There wasn't anything better than the best. The best was the best and _there wasn't anyone better than Kongo Agon!_

Except really, there was, and Agon found the proof himself, tucked away in the student records that he was never supposed to see. No name, just the initials; _K. S._, and their age and personal statistics;_ fifteen and Christ, he was twice this kid's size, what the fuck were they thinking?_

Then he saw the scholarship test results, and it all made sense.

_40 yard dash – average time: 4.5 sec – best time: 4.1 sec_

He couldn't even touch the kid. He didn't think anyone could.

There really was someone better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. They could at least give me Agon...

Notes: K, so apparently there IS another Shinryuji!Sena story out there, but it's still pretty new. I hope it keeps going, there's not enough long yaoi ES21 fic. There's not enough long ES21 fic, period.

* * *

The problem with stalking someone, Agon quickly came to realize, was that if you didn't know their _name_, trying to find one freshman in a sea of trash was damn near impossible. For a moment, he considered recruiting his brother and Ikkyu to join in the search, but decided against it. All he had to do was go to practice, right? Then he could see this no name piece of shit for himself and _prove_ that there was no one better than he was.

Unsui looked at him funny when he walked into the change rooms after class, duffle over his shoulder, and Ikkyu looked like he wanted to say something when he walked out on the field, but wisely, the two held their tongues. Agon was scary enough normally. Agon on a _mission_ couldn't be stopped, and the rest of the team knew to get out of his way if they didn't want to be in a world of hurt, even on an ordinary day.

Practice turned out to be fucking useless, play drills and pass courses that the rest of the team damn well should have known by heart already, but he ran them anyways, one eye fixed on the entrance to the field. The sun set as the hours went by, and the team was practicing under field lights when the old man called an end to practice.

The kid never showed up.

Agon felt cheated, and standing there in full gear, sweating like a pig, he realized how _stupid_ he was being.

There was no one better, there never had been, and those dash times were a _hoax_.

At least that's what he told himself until he saw the uniform shirt with the letters K. S. and the number 21 embroidered on it, front and back, in the Amefuto laundry cart.

Suddenly he wasn't sure it was all a lie.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Why couldn't my high school football team have had hot guys like ES21?

Notes: Dedicated to hadaka, because I pretty much worship her version of Agon. And because I was going to hold back on this until she reviewed.

Here's hoping this doesn't veer too much into insane!Agon territory for you.

* * *

Going to practice was something that he hated, and honestly, he wasn't in the habit of doing things he hated.

But Kongo Agon was nothing if not prideful, so he kept going back, day after day. His brother and Ikkyu eventually stopped looking at him funny, but he knew that Unsui at least wanted to ask why he was actually making an effort this time, when he'd always skipped out on every other sport he'd ever played.

Unsui didn't know what being the best was like. Unsui didn't take _pride_ in the fact that he, Agon, the god blessed younger twin, counted his brother as good enough to keep up with him.

No, Unsui wouldn't understand why it was such a big deal that this kid that Agon _had never even seen_ was better than him.

He definitely wouldn't understand that Agon couldn't, wouldn't take this lying down, why his little brother was wearing himself out on weight machines and running laps instead of out whoring and getting into fights; he'd take it at face value, and thank God that something had finally knocked some sense into Agon and made him change his ways.

Even Agon couldn't deny that he was acting differently. The Spring Tournament was coming up in a hurry, and all the bitches calling him were getting annoying, wanting to know _why haven't you called me?_ and _let's see a movie on Friday, Agon-sama!_ Until one morning he said fuck it and changed his number, just to shut them all up. Shinryuji was an all-boys school. If his trash teammates could put up with being celibate, then he could damn well deal with it too.

He definitely hadn't stopped being a bad ass though- He kept seeing _Hiruma fucking Yoichi_ in places where the blond should know he wasn't welcome, and he couldn't very well let all the wanna-be punk trash forget about him, or think he was going soft. Agon ruled Enoshima, and he made damn sure that everyone knew it. Within a month, his homeroom class was used to him stumbling in halfway through lessons, knuckles bloody and a cocky grin on his face. It was always Unsui that patched him up- head bowed over Agon's hand as he worked, cleaning out the abrasions and applying butterfly strips to keep the split skin closed, quiet and efficient while everyone tried to avoid Agon's challenging gaze, or straight up ignored him.

So it was a surprise when Agon looked away from the window and down at the person tending his hand one day in April, and saw tangled chestnut hair instead of close shaved black, and slim, fragile-looking shoulders instead of his brother's solid, muscled ones.

"The fuck?"

Caramel brown eyes glanced up at him blankly- Agon got the impression that they weren't impressed by him _at all_, before the boy went back to his task.

"Where's Unko-chan?"

"Unsui-san was called out of class early to meet with your coach, Agon-sama. He asked me to take care of you." The kid's grip on his hand was tight enough that Agon couldn't pull away easily, even though one good yank had him lying halfway across his lap. "Please hold still until I finish, Agon-sama."

Ikkyu was watching them from across the room and _the fuck was he laughing at?_ Agon snarled, abruptly aware of the weight sprawled across his thighs and the warm, firm hold on his hand. "Get the fuck off me, Christ!"

The sound of the kid slamming into the desk, and the thud of his body hitting the floor was shockingly loud in the sudden silence that followed his outburst.

Ikkyu wasn't laughing anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, thoughI wouldn't mind owning Agon if I could muzzle him.

Notes: Happy late Christmas to my fellow ES21 fans! I meant to write smut for Sena's birthday and wound up writing this fic, so I guess it's only fair that I wind up adding a chapter for Christmas instead of writing porn like I'd wanted to. I don't think I could handle writing Agon/Sena porn yet anyways. Knowing my muse it would turn into a psychotic beat down halfway through foreplay.

Next scene should be the Spring Tournament, and the mystery of K.S. continues!

* * *

Anyone that knew him, knew that Kongo Agon only had two settings: Off, and full power.

The trash had hit the desk hard, and the huddled body, half hidden behind the fallen furniture, wasn't moving.

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Maybe somebody should call an ambulance..."_

"_He's not getting up... Agon's really done it this time..."_

The other students were whispering between themselves, voices loud with panic. Agon ignored them as he stepped forward, ignoring Ikkyu's protests as the receiver jumped across a desk, trying to reach him in time, and pulled his leg back to drive the kid's lesson home when the brat sat up. Dark brown eyes stared up at him, calm and unruffled as he wiped blood from his chin; the piece of shit must have bitten his tongue when he hit the desk. "Is that all, Agon-sama?"

He sneered, but sat back down. "Don't be fucking touching me, got that? Fucking trash."

Those eyes stared at him a moment more, clear and inscrutable, before the kid nodded. "Understood. I apologize then." He levered himself up with a wince, one arm wrapped protectively around his ribs and swaying on his feet unsteadily. Ikkyu was at his side in a second, apologizing to the kid under his breath for Agon's behaviour, brow tight with worry. Agon smirked, satisfied at finding a new outlet for his frustration. _How cute, Ikkyu-chan's got a little crush._

"Turning queer on me, Ikkyu?"

His teammate froze, flushing dark red with embarrassment as their classmates tittered in the background. "Shut up Agon. It's not like that." He hissed, posture taught and defensive. He's known the Kongo twins since middle school, and he knows how Agon handles insubordination intimately. The fact that _Ikkyu;_ short, weak, _I can break you in half with one hand _Ikkyu; is standing up to him piques Agon's interest though, and his gaze turned back to the tiny brunet standing beside the receiver.

Their eyes met again, and there's _nothing there_, no challenge, no fire, just flat acceptance and tired resignation.

Something cold shivered down Agon's spine in warning; _what the hell is this kid;_ before it was gone with the next heartbeat when the kid turned away, righting his desk and bowing apologies to the rest of the class just as the teacher entered the class.

It wasn't until lunch that Agon realized that he didn't even know the trash's name.

The brat was long gone by then.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Sena would've gone to Shinryuji instead.

Notes: Sorry for the delay. Writer's block plus icon challenges on LJ kept me busy. That and lots and lots of Bleach fic. Man, I am so mean to Sena. :( I don't mean to be, but Agon's like a rabid dog that keeps getting away from me.

Not beta'd, tell me if you see any glaring errors, as usual.

* * *

Agon was going to kill Sendoda.

It didn't matter that the old geezer looked like he was pushing fucking _ninety_ and would probably drop dead any day now. Agon was still going to kill him.

They were up _64 – 0_ against some trash team that couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag, much less out of the district preliminaries, ten minutes left on the clock and_ there was absolutely no sign of the fucking scum that stole his scholarship_.

Never mind that he'd stolen it from his brother and that fatass Kurita; never mind that he'd thrown away his alliance- _not friendship, because Agon didn't need __**fucking**__ friendship- _with Hiruma over it; The scholarship marked him as the best of the best, and Kongo Agon wasn't about to let some no name piece of shit walk away with one of the few things he'd actually come to _want_ without a fight.

It'd be so easy too; one good tackle and the old man's bones would snap like twigs. He'd probably be dead before he even hit the ground.

There was one more rush, Unsui passing the ball to him flawlessly before he took off down the field, football tucked securely under his arm while he crammed another touchdown down the throats of their opponents.

_What a fucking waste of time._

He ignored the protests of the team as he stalked back to the bench when they switched from offense to defense, yanking his shirt over his head after throwing his helmet at the nearest person in a show of irritation. "I'm done. This is a fucking joke old man. Don't fucking waste my time like this again." If Sendoda answered him, Agon didn't hear it, already storming off the field, players scattering in front of him.

He stripped and showered in record time once he reached the locker room, hearing the vague rumblings of the crowd outside over the pounding water that signaled that the game was coming to an end. By the time the rest of the time starting to hit the showers, he was already dressed and on his way out the door, meeting Unsui's eyes challengingly when he passed his brother, expecting some sort of protest for his behavior. It never came; Unsui eyed him steadily before continuing into the locker room without a word. For a second, Agon saw red, wanting nothing more than to slam his brother into a wall, or through a couple rows of lockers and _demand _to know who the fuck he thought he was, to ignore him like that.

He was halfway into the movement– _one_ _hand on his brother's shoulder, swinging him around, Unsui's dark eyes wide and startled– _to do just that when a small hand wrapped around his wrist and cut him off midway.

"Agon-sama, if you injure Unsui-san, Sendoda-sensei will have you suspended. Please stop." Brown eyes peered up at him calmly; _Christ, the kid barely came up to his chin_; and Agon belatedly recognized the unwanted interference as the brunet he'd tossed across the class room the week before. That gaze was just as quiet and empty as it had been before, and in the face of that disinterested gaze, Agon felt all of the anger and fight drain out of him, like a plug had been pulled.

"Che." He jerked his arm free, letting go of his brother as he stepped back, locking eyes with his brother. "Not worth my fucking time." He sneered, "Bring home dinner, _Unko-chan_. I'll be home late." Off to the side, the kid shifted uneasily, and Agon grinned, lashing out before the boy or his brother could react. His fist caught the trash just below the temple, his head snapping sideways before the kid collapsed like all of his strings had just been cut.

"Sena!" Unsui pushed past him, moving to the fallen boy's side, and Agon let him, his grin growing wider, full of teeth and malicious amusement.

"I told that piece of shit not to fuckin' touch me. Remember Unko-chan, dinner. Don't forget."


End file.
